


climb into your light

by crownedSerpent09



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, ChenBaekXi Rise, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Sirens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownedSerpent09/pseuds/crownedSerpent09
Summary: Baekhyun and Jongdae can always put a smile on Minseok's face.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written in celebration of ChenBaekXi becoming an official subunit!!!

The sea was especially wild that morning, the waves dashing across the jagged edges of the cliffs and sending up brilliant sprays that colored the monotony of the morning. It was that gray hour just before dawn, when enough light has come through to light the world but pre-brightness of the sunrise. It was when the winds were the kindest in that remote patch of sea that the Sirens called theirs, blasting into faces, parting hairs, and settling gently into bones.

The thrashing waters were like the winds in that they seemed dangerous and alarming, but they really meant comfort and assuagement for the Sirens. It meant that Minseok was happy that morning because all the Sirens knew that Poseidon only sends these when he is pleased with Minseok’s state of mind.

Minseok looked like a shell, held together with crusting salt and crumbling like the stone facade of the cliffs. He kneeled at the very precipice of the cliff. It was an alarming sight, despite the knowledge that the sea held no dangers for him. The sky was free from clouds above them, but darks shadows were still cast upon Minseok’s profile. They only served to highlight the unnatural beauty in his features. And despite the strangeness, and the darkness, and the salt and stone, Baekhyun and Jongdae knew that Minseok was the happiest that he has been in a long time.

It was the deep-seated contentedness that characterized every single day that really defined happiness. Baekhyun and Jongdae, both significantly younger than Minseok, hadn’t understood it at first. But they grew older, and they learned. They learned from watching Minseok, for always tailing him and noticing each of the individual grains of sand that held him together and made him tick.

They sat on either side of him now, Baekhyun gathering Minseok’s elbow in his hands and Jongdae pushing a knee to rest against the elder’s.

“Hyung,” Baekhyun began, his melodious voice drifting softly through the morning gales. “The leader asked if you could sing today.”

They could count the grains of white salt gathered at the ends of Minseok’s eyelashes as he stared off at the direction of the sun. When he turned to speak to Baekhyun, it was with a fond smile that broke like a premature sunrise across the skies. “You don’t need me today. I have the best singers in our tribe sitting next to me.”

Jongdae dropped his head onto Minseok’s shoulder, successfully garnering the attention for himself. He purposefully brushed his still-wet hair across Minseok’s jaw, which had long-since dried from his night vigil above the sea. “It’s different when you do it, hyung. You’re the best.”

Minseok was looking straight ahead again, though his smile never dropped. “I’m nothing special.”

They all knew that it was not true. Any of the Sirens could successfully draw the most stubborn of men in with any song, but Minseok could make them stay.

It’s resulted in a god-touched, doe-eyed golden boy spending centuries by Minseok’s side. It’s resulted in Minseok forgetting how to sing because he never needed to with Lu Han. It’s resulted in Lu Han being stolen away by his god one day, when Minseok and Lu Han were on land and far from Poseidon’s favor in the seas.

It’s resulted in Minseok never opening his mouth unless he needed to anymore.

Jongdae and Baekhyun weren’t enough to make him love the feeling of enchantment in his own voice again, but they were enough for him to smile, to talk, to laugh, and occasionally, to sing.

The sun climbed up the horizon, but it felt like the catharsis had already gone.


End file.
